Brotherly Love
by Yami Trekkie
Summary: Seto is slowly being torn apart from the inside, will he manage to help himself or must he rely on others? *Incest themed*


Lookit! My first one-shot!

I know, I know. I said I would never write an incest fic. Well it appears I lied. ^ ~ ^ I have a good reason though! I never thought I would write an incest fic, there, that's my reason! 

I forget now who bribed who…did I bribe her with a fic of her choice for the pictures of Yami and Yugi, or did she bribe me for a fic of her choice with the pictures? Either way this fic was brought to you via bribery! 

Seeing as I'm not too fond of incest *shudders* this fic can also be read by those who are not particularly fond of the Seto/Mokuba pairing. It's not going to be incest smacking you in the face around every corner, but it's there for those people who like it. 

Enjoy this Junshin =.= Katmon!! I went through such horrors whilst writing this for you!

There is a phrase that often came to me while I was writing this,

Of all the things I've lost, I miss my mind the most. 

It seemed to fit somehow, plus it allowed me to figure out a plot for this. 

Note to selves: Do not start a story without first thinking of a plot.

Disclaimer: I own none of it! Capish?

__

Italics = Thinking

For later:

Yami to Yugi via mindlink = // Blahblah //

Yugi to Yami via mindlink = / Blahblah /

=^=

Brotherly Love

=^=

The young boy stared into the darkened velvet sky, rivulets of water ran down the other side of the window distorting his pale reflection. His brows knitted together with worry as he heard a deep sigh come from across the room, silently he stared at his brother from under the cover of thick black tresses. 

"Don't look at me like that Mokuba, I can feel your gaze accusing me of lunacy as I type." Silently the older teen rapidly began to type away at his laptop again, it was the only sound in the room and it echoed off the plain, bare walls. Sitting on the window seat still the young boy pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head upon them. 

__

How did he know I was watching him? 

A series of cracks reverberated around the room catching Mokuba's attention, Seto had leaned back in his chair to uncrick his back resulting in a loud snapping noise as the bones protested against the movement. Unable to restrain himself any longer the younger brother began to plead with the CEO,

"Seto...Why don't you get some rest big brother? The company can look after itself for one night, just please...please get some sleep Seto. You're going to make yourself ill..." bloodshot eyes met clear violet and a shaking hand ran down the older Kaiba's face. Exhaustion was clear in every line of Seto's tense body, the normally sharp sapphire gaze had diminished to a mere carbon copy of it's former brightness, fatigue was taking it's toll on the young Kaiba Corp owner. 

"Mokuba you know I have to finish this, if I leave it up to an employee they'll mess it up leaving me with even more work sorting out the damage they caused. This take-over needs to be handled delicately and with precise planning, I just can't let anyone else take control of it." The raven-haired boy merely shook his head softly, he was used to Seto's inability to trust anyone with his company. 

"You can't perform this take-over if you are in hospital brother." The simple logic combined with Mokuba's tearing gaze pierced through the haze of sleepy fog and determination in Seto's head, silently he agreed with his brother, it was all getting too much for him sometimes. 

Leaning out a hand towards the younger brother Seto sat looking guilty seeing the obvious worry on Mokuba's strained features, the price of having an older brother like me I guess. Drawing them both into a warm hug Seto allowed himself to relax slightly as the younger grasped him tightly as though he would never let go. Unknowingly he himself tightened his hold on his sibling while tears pricked behind his eyes as a sudden wave of brotherly love washed over him. Lifting the smaller teen into his arms Seto walked out of the office,

"Time for bed Mokuba..." the younger felt incredibly silly being carried by his older brother like this but the employees didn't stare for long, threats of multiple sackings ensured that. His higher pitched voice muffled into Seto's chest as he spoke,

"You can put me down Seto...I can walk you know." looking up at his brother's face he smiled sweetly and saw the answering smile in Seto's now warm eyes, the corners of his mouth tilted slightly as he set Mokuba down onto the floor.

"I'm sorry Mokuba, sometimes I forget you are actually older than I remember." Ruffling the mop of shaggy black hair with his hand the CEO continued to walk onwards down the corridor heading for their personal section of the building with the younger brother trotting along in his wake. 

Mokuba slept soundly with a smile on his face that night knowing his brother was doing the same. 

Seto tossed and turned unable to catch even a wink of sleep, his mind was restless dwelling on anything and everything. It was a very bleary eyed brunette that awoke the next morning halfway through the school day. 

=^= 

__

Madness takes its toll - Please have correct change. 

=^=

Silently the sapphire gaze stared out from the interior of the large house, a glass pane the only barrier between blue orbs and the outside world. A pale forehead rested against the window, skin stretched with the applied pressure appearing almost white in colour highlighting an already pale face. 

The pressure was getting to him, almost tearing his young mind from its fragile grip on sanity. Briefly a thought penetrated his dreamlike state, is sanity over rated? Are you sane if you attempt to run a massive corporation by yourself? With notions of dementia creeping from the recesses of his mind and clouding his vision the brunette stared calmly out from the building. Deceptively calmly. Staring but not seeing, the world went about its business in front of his dimmed eyes. 

Life went on despite the threads of mania that insisted on weaving themselves into Kaiba's consciousness, a small city bird flew elegantly and landed gracefully on the ledge over looking the large collection of man made buildings. It pecked and scratched and fluttered its wings without care, delicate feathers floated away on the breeze, swirling and twirling in the wind current. It was a scene that belonged to a small scenic country garden filled with greenery, yet here it was on top of the largest skyscraper in Domino surrounded by concrete and glass. 

Seto saw none of it, preoccupied as he was with thoughts that swirled like the departing feathers. He'd die before he went to a shrink, that much was obvious.

__

No quack is going to probe around in my brain…

Refocusing in on the living world Seto finally saw the tiny bird sitting on the ledge, still puffing out its grey wings and preening and still oblivious to the chaos that reigned away from the window. Kaiba was disgusted that a creature could be so carefree and happy just by cleaning itself, no troubles for this slight bird. It had no companies to run, no disgruntled employees to deal with, all it worried about was how clean the feathers that adorned its body were.

Calmly it hopped further along the concrete ledge in blissful ignorance of the stresses endured by human life, suddenly it soared into flight flapping its little wings vigorously, bobbing up and down in the air. A large dark silhouette swooped downwards at amazing speed before cruelly snatching the tiny bird from the sky, the hawk glided towards the forested area located in the centre of the glass and concrete metropolis, a bloodied corpse hanging limp within its talons. 

Seto didn't even blink at this shocking display of Mother Nature in action, that a life had been extinguished in the time it takes to blow out a candle didn't affect him in the slightest. His mind was drifting again, trying to figure out just when he started to believe he was loosing his sanity. He was sure it was when he met Yugi Muto and his pathetic friends, that was the day everything changed, maybe. But maybe he lost a few marbles after his adoptive father jumped out the boardroom window to his death, maybe they both contributed to his current mode of thinking. Too many maybe's. 

Mokuba didn't need an older brother who was incapable of controlling his own mind, briefly Seto wondered what type of mental disorder he was developing. Schizophrenia? Wouldn't be so bad that, does it really matter if you hear voices as long as they help you run a company? You'd never be bored, always someone to talk to. Multiple personality disorder wouldn't be too bad either, more than one personality means more than one idea for the company. A different personality for every day of the week, on Monday we have Marvin who is a workaholic and tireless perfectionist. Tuesday is normal Seto Kaiba day. Wednesday brings on Murray, aggressive and no-nonsense personality. 

Well you get the picture, he was thinking a lot about nothing really. 

"Maybe Friday could be Fred's day…"

"Erm big brother?" Startled into silence Seto turned his bloodshot eyes towards the younger teen, Mokuba gasped loudly before covering his mouth at the face presented to him. Thin, gaunt and with lifeless eyes the older Kaiba stared at his sibling.

Mokuba wasn't sure about leaving his brother alone for a week to go on a trip with the school, now he was sure he did not make the correct choice. Seto looked tired when he left but now it looked as though he hadn't slept for the whole seven days he had been away, let alone eat. The memories he was going to regale to his relative forgotten in the horror of seeing said relative as a shell of his former existence, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the clothes hanging loosely on his brother's body. 

"When was the last time you ate and slept Seto?" He asked quietly not sure whether he wanted to hear the answer, the older Kaiba gave the ghost of a smile whilst meeting his brother's worried gaze.

"Whenever I felt hungry…" Mokuba noticed the lack of two answers and guessed correctly that it meant he had no sleep at all. 

" The teacher said you haven't been to school this week big brother, are you sick? You should've phoned me!" 

"I'm not sick Mokuba. I've just had other things on my mind these last few days." 

__

Like the prospect of going insane…

Kaiba turned to stare back out the window,

"You should go do your homework now Mokuba." the young boy stood awkwardly in the doorway debating on his next action, stay or go? 

"Seto…"

"Go Mokuba. I want to be left alone." He rested his forehead on the glass pane again feeling its cooling influence penetrate him,

"But Seto!" came the desperate cry.

"Go!" Kaiba turned and snarled causing his brother to bang against the wall in haste to get away, briefly loud sobs registered in his mind as they echoed down the corridor but all he could think about was.

"He's left the damn door open." 

=^=

__

Sanity is the playground for the unimaginative. 

=^=

Huddled up into the foetal position on his tear stained bed sheets Mokuba shuddered with the force of his emotion, immense worry and pain at his brother's cruel dismissal shook through him. The image of Seto's pale, strained face again swam before his eyes and it took all his strength to bite back another heart wrenching sob. Running Kaiba Corporation alone was slowly destroying his brother, this was the worst case of a breakdown he had ever seen in Seto. So far he had counted two occasions, not including this one, of Seto coming close to a nervous breakdown, both happened when he was trying to merge another company into his own single handedly. This time Mokuba feared his brother had finally snapped under the pressure created by his own ambition and stubbornness, silently he wiped a striped sleeve under his nose and raised watery eyes to the darkening night sky outside the window. 

White turns to black and heaven to hell. Mokuba's cosy world had flipped upside down, spinned sideways and landed on its end. Reality encroached painfully onto his junior mind reminding him of just how cruel this world could be, a phrase that he heard people regularly utter sprang to his lips.

"Life sucks…" 

He sighed loudly the noise seeming to originate from the tips of his toes, such was the depth of feeling contained within it. Strangely he felt his eyes being drawn towards his desk until they settled on an old photograph Mokuba had brought with him from the orphanage. To an outsider it was nothing special but for the young Kaiba it was priceless, it contained a precious memory for him, a time when his brother was still carefree and they were just normal children. 

Those were the days when an adoptive father was just a dream and not a nightmare, Gobaruzo Kaiba had put him and his brother through years of torment, especially Seto who he deemed as 'gifted'. Kaiba put his brother through every syllabus for the gifted he could find, languages, business, game tactics, whatever he could find Seto was put into. It got to the stage when Mokuba only ever saw his beloved sibling when they went to sleep and always Seto was silently sobbing because of the pressure placed on his young shoulders. 

Mokuba no longer knew if his brother cried himself to sleep every night, he doubted it though, Seto had become very strong since taking on the responsibility of running Kaiba Corporation. Although with strengths there are also weaknesses.

The photograph dulled slightly with age showed two smiling boys holding a tiny, fluffy yellow chick that had been injured by the orphanage's tabby cat, sapphire eyes gazed lovingly at the smaller raven haired boy who held the baby chicken. Mokuba remembered they had painstakingly nursed the poor creature back to health after it had been found twisted and broken in the cat's basket, he could never remember him and Seto being so overjoyed except for when the orphanage adopted the chick as their own. Oscar had long since been and gone but the memory was still strong within Mokuba's mind.

A look of pure determination crossed the young teen's face as he made a pact with himself, just as he and Seto had nursed Oscar back to health he would do the same to his brother. This much he owed him, for always being the older brother and protecting him from the world. It was time for the favour to be returned.

=^=

__

I don't suffer from insanity! I love every minute of it!

=^=

Seto staggered down the hallway in the direction he felt like heading, he had no destination, just an urge to walk wherever his feet took him. He had long since become bored by just staring out of the window, thinking about his impending insanity had also become tiresome. Briefly his mind registered the fact that his trousers were making it difficult to walk by slipping down his hips and turned him in the direction of his room, using the wall as a balance he slowly moved forward step by step. 

"Seto!" Annoyed about being distracted during his mission the CEO continued his movements without pause, pressing his lips into a thin line he endeavoured to ignore the voice. Damn but it was insistent, relentless even.

"Seto!!" Rounding none too steadily onto the source of his irritation Kaiba found only Mokuba holding a glass of orange liquid in one hand and a plate of sandwiches in the other. Eyeing all three evilly he decided to risk a question,

"What?" if Mokuba was upset by the cool reception he didn't show it and calmly raised the consumables upwards slightly.

"You need something to eat so I made these for you." Giving his brother a dismissive glance Seto began his journey again and tossed a comment over his shoulder.

"I'm not hungry." 

A loud rushing noise began in his ears blanketing out all sound before he collapsed to his knees clutching his head, he was oblivious to the screaming that was originating from his open mouth. Mokuba was in hysterics, unsure of what was happening to his older brother and of what to do, he could do nothing but shake and scream in horror as Seto seemed to be getting his mind torn apart. 

=^=

__

You're just jealous because the voices are talking to me and not you!

=^=

Seto awoke to find himself alone in a vast bed within a large room, disorientated and unaware of the fact that he had passed out he looked around wildly wondering where the corridor had disappeared to. Fearing his prophecy had come to pass he sank heavily back down onto his pillow with a saddened sigh and squeezed his eyes shut to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

"I'm finally mad…" Exhaustion took over him and the darkness came again taking him into slumber.

Voices were whispering to him, quiet but noticeable they never ceased. Sometimes there was many and other times just one or two, he couldn't hear what they were saying but it was rapidly becoming a recognised background sound to his sleep deprived mind. Most people knew the sounds of traffic, honking car horns and the hum of engines, no one took notice of them anymore. Seto now recognised these voices, they took on a low hum when blended together and an occasional shout would rise above them all. Of course it was only a dream so there was no need to worry, it's just Seto was trying to type out a report on his laptop that seemed to be writing in gibberish and the voices were invading his concentration. They were getting louder he was sure of it, still the words were unintelligible. Suddenly they started to chorus as one, many voices chanting the same word over and over again.

"Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto, Seto…" Kaiba started to shake, he wasn't sure why, he just shook for no reason. He wasn't scared of the voices, in fact he was remarkably collected about the whole experience. But still he shook.

"Seto! Big brother!" Chanted the voices, over and over again they spoke raising in volume until they were shouting.

The CEO's head leapt off the pillow as he woke from the dream, glancing around groggily he saw Mokuba's concerned face staring into his own, he had his hands placed on Seto's shoulders. The source of the voices and shaking he thought in a moment of lucidity before sleep fogged his mind again. Was Mokuba getting closer to him? 

The younger brother leaned down and gentled placed a kiss on Seto's sweat soaked forehead, forcefully the CEO hugged Mokuba to him and held him as though he would never let go. It didn't seem like much had come to pass but a lot had been expressed in those two actions, Mokuba forgave Seto for his actions the previous night and the older Kaiba was thanking him for his forgiveness and showing how sorry he truly was. A body action analyst would have had a field day in the Kaiba household. Loving words were frowned upon by their adoptive father so they replaced them with physical contact, shown only to each other and away from the prying eyes of people, this was their special code never to be shared with an outsider. 

Seto was glad now that Mokuba was with him, he had jolted some sense back into his world. Confusion settled somewhere out on the edges of his mind as rational thought came to settle for a long stay, he knew now that he could no longer neglect himself and expect to still be able to take care of Mokuba. Releasing his brother from the tight grip he had on him Seto caught Mokuba's eye.

"Is that offer of making me something to eat still on?…" The younger's smile dazzled him with its intensity and the air was torn from his lungs in a crushing embrace, letting go Mokuba happily skipped out the room on his way to bring Seto some food.

Seto was exhausted, the weeks of neglect to his body were finally catching up with him. He felt ready to fall asleep again. He knew Mokuba believed the company was slowly destroying him but the company was what helped them live, to abandon it would mean the loss of all security for his little brother. It also brought him to life, gave him a purpose for every day he lived. He would explain why he was reluctant to let go of the company to Mokuba one day, one day soon. He felt his senses begin to dim and sleep captured him again.

=^=

__

I'm smiling…because you have finally driven me insane!

=^=

The young boy practically skipped around the kitchen table to the large fridge in the corner, humming quietly to himself he went about his task of making his big brother a lunch fit for a king. Mokuba looked down at the sandwich on the plate he held, well a lunch fit for a poor king with inept servants he thought. 

A smile appeared on his face again soon after, Seto's decision to eat was a sure sign he was on the mend. Always in the other incidents his brother's behaviour changed for the better after he realised the state he was in, it seemed that this time would be no exception. 

After Seto had collapsed last night and Mokuba overcame his terror at seeing the moment unfold he quickly called their personal doctor, the doctor had diagnosed acute exhaustion due to over work. This Mokuba already knew from the previous occasions, he still felt guilty about asking the doctor to give Seto a sedative to help him sleep but he knew it was needed. After a few weeks his brother would be back to his normal self and no more thoughts about this situation would be needed. With this in his mind Mokuba happily ran out the kitchen only to dash back in a few seconds later for the drink he had left on the table. 

=^=

__

Some people hear voices…Some see invisible people...Others have no imagination whatsoever. 

=^=

Mokuba bounded into the bedroom with a goofy grin on his face that he knew annoyed Seto something chronic. 'You look like that idiot Wheeler.' he had once said to him.

"Seto I'm back! Seto?" He spied the brunette with the cover wrapped around his head as he slept. He knew that Seto needed sleep but he also needed nourishment, with this in mind Mokuba crept onto the bed besides his brother and gently tugged the duvet away from his head. Slowly he bent down to whisper in Seto's ear,

"Brother I brought you something to eat." No response, he shook his brother's shoulders a little bit.

"Brother?" A low groan was Mokuba's reward for his persistence this time.

Seto wondered what had woken him from his sleep, turning around in his groggy state he saw Mokuba gazing down at him. With his dazed mind he couldn't concentrate properly on what the younger brother was saying, Mokuba was talking again so he watched the movement of his lips to understand the words better. Before long he found himself no longer listening to the chatter that spewed forth from the mouth, instead he found himself entranced by the lips themselves. Small and delicate looking he saw them move closer and Mokuba placed a soft hand on the side of Seto's face. Slowly Mokuba's lips descended onto his own.

=^=

"Seto, big brother are you awake?" The CEO awoke from his slumber with such force as to fall off the side of his bed, breathing heavily he tried to slow his heart rate as the shock of the dream hit him again. He scooted backwards as Mokuba's concerned face appeared before his own,

"Are you okay brother? Seto's widened blue eyes slowly returned to their normal size as common sense returned to him. It was just a dream. Mokuba kissed me but it was just a dream, a dream that's all. Nothing more, nothing less, a dream. 

"Seto?" The younger's eyes met his own and he swallowed,

"I'm fine Mokuba. It was just a dream." the younger brother frowned.

"It must have been some dream Seto. When you woke up you didn't even recognise me." 

__

Oh I did recognise you, you're the one I tried to run from. 

Seemingly no longer concerned by his brother's troubled awakening Mokuba leapt up onto the bed and produced the food he'd brought into the room. Seto gave a tight smile and tried to ignore his turbulent emotions as they persisted on focussing on the thought he least desired them to, Mokuba. Silently he crept back up onto the bed from the position he had retracted into in order to escape his brother who was now calmly waiting on the bed for his presence. The raven-haired teen moved slightly to allow his older sibling more room before watching him eagerly as Seto took a bite of the morsel he had provided, 

"Mmm, it's good…" the CEO took a swallow of the orange liquid to rid his mouth of the awful taste. Mokuba had a fondness for peanut butter and jelly sandwiches that wasn't shared by the brunette. Fighting the urge to grimace he took another mouthful whilst knowing Mokuba was continuously watching his every move. Two trains of thought ran through his mind, never let Mokuba make lunch ever again for fear of succumbing to a life of kiddie food and, what to do now? 

__

Okay Seto you've just had a dream slash nightmare about your only living relative that you really shouldn't have. You either have the unnatural desire to kiss your brother senseless or it's the near nervous breakdown you're having that is responsible, you know which one you'd rather it be. 

But which one is the truth? 

The older Kaiba frowned and paused his chewing which caused Mokuba to become concerned again.

"Seto?…" Sapphire eyes looked up from the suddenly fascinating duvet to meet worried dark blue and he felt enormous guilt at putting his brother through this all over again. Hesitantly he placed a comforting hand on top of Mokuba's and nervously stuttered out a response.

"I-I-I'm so s-sorry Mokuba…Y-You shouldn't h-have had to g-go through this." 

__

Again…his mind added.

The younger brother pursed his lips in disagreement with Seto's need to apologise for the past, what's done is done were his thoughts on the subject. As the CEO followed the expression the image of those lips descending onto his own sprang unbidden into his mind's eye and he cringed mentally. 

"Listen Mokuba I'm still feeling a little tired so I'm going to try and get some more sleep okay…" It was the kindest way of dismissing the other teen without being rude he could think of, Mokuba gave an obviously forced smile in return.

"Okay big brother, sleep well." Seto drew him into an awkward hug which lasted for the least amount of time possible without being seen as odd by the younger brother, he gave him what he hoped seemed to be a genuine smile before the door closed behind his back. 

Abruptly the false smile fell from Kaiba's face and he buried his head in his shaking hands, he could only hope that the sleep his body desperately needed would be peaceful. He could also only hope that 'the dream' had been a one off that focussed on his main concerns, mostly Mokuba's wellbeing. Holding off sleep only for the time it took to place the now clean plate onto the bed side table the CEO leaned back into the pillow to be claimed by sleep.

=^=

__

I hope I can settle my internal conflicts without bloodshed.

=^=

****

WARNING!!! SCENE AHEAD CONTAINS A STRONG INCEST THEME, IF YOU DO NOT LIKE INCEST THEN I SUGGEST YOU DO NOT READ THE NEXT SECTION. A SUMMARY WILL BE CONTAINED BELOW FOR THOSE WHO DO NOT WISH TO READ IT. 

****

=^=

Seto groaned, a delightful sensation that originated from his neck was spreading throughout his body. Again came the strangely arousing…touch? Groggily he opened his eyes only to see a mop of raven hair at the base of his neck, oh Lord not again! Seto tried to act but he was not in control of his limbs, they seemed to move of their own accord. Right around the nape of Mokuba's neck in fact, slowly they tilted the younger Kaiba's head towards his own and caressed his cheek. Mokuba leaned into the touch of Seto's hands closing his eyes momentarily, when they opened again Kaiba was shocked to the core. His younger brother's orbs were darkened with that primal emotion known as lust, and it was directed at him! 

Making a sound that sounded almost like a soft growl Mokuba leapt onto Seto pinning him to the bed and pressed his demanding lips onto the CEO's unresisting ones. It was at this point Seto realised that no part his body was under his control, it seemed to be playing along with his brother's actions and enjoying itself. Mokuba lightly traced his tongue along Seto's velvet lips drawing another moan from the taller teen, Mokuba's hand found its way under his brother's shirt to explore the silken skin earning a gasp for his reward. Swiftly he eased his tongue between Seto's parted lips to explore the hot cavern located behind them, he swirled and stroked around the CEO's own tongue before they began to duel each other furiously for domination. Seto's arms wound their way around Mokuba's neck deepening the kiss even further, up a hand reached to tangle in the raven hair as the other trailed slowly down the shorter teen's spine. The teen tore his mouth away and gasped at the sensation his brother's capable hands were providing to his young body. Seto felt himself smirk before capturing Mokuba's hands above his head and flipping them so he looked down into his brother's darkened eyes. 

This was so very wrong but he could do nothing to stop this horrifying dream, he could only hope and pray this wasn't how he truly felt about his brother. Guiltily he became aware of the fact that he was secretly enjoying this encounter created in his sleeping state, mentally he longed to scream out for the dream to stop but a different sort of noise escaped his mouth. A half strangled sigh sounded from his body as Mokuba rubbed his knee tantalisingly against Seto's groin, it suddenly felt as though there were far too many layers of clothing between them. Savagely Seto eyed his smug looking brother before releasing one hand to reach for the bottom of Mokuba's striped shirt. He distracted the raven-haired teen momentarily by resuming the passionate kiss that had begun earlier, with their tongues fighting for supremacy Mokuba didn't notice Seto's hand until it started to tease a small pebble like nipple after inching under his shirt. Sharply he arched upwards with a cry as the CEO continued with his sweet torment, Seto's head moved down Mokuba's chest as his now free hands pushed the striped garment up towards his brother's neck. Gently he nipped, kissed and licked the delicate salty skin of his lover's body causing him to thrash about wildly with the sensations being created by his kiss bruised lips. 

This was still so very wrong and Seto could still not believe it was happening to him. How can normal people dream about having intimate relations with their…well relations? He was a prisoner of his own dream. Fantasy? Unable to control his actions or responses he simply went where the dream took him, unfortunately it seemed to be taking him directly into his brother's pants. The earlier guilt he had been feeling earlier about enjoying the dream slightly had turned into blind panic as he realised just _how much _he was enjoying the encounter. 

A hiss came through his clenched teeth as he reared backwards taking his mind from the thoughts. Mokuba grinned ferally at him as he caught the glinting gaze of his brother, glancing down further he saw the source of his reaction. Mokuba's hand held him in its grasp through the material of his trousers, with his grin turning into a smug smirk Mokuba rubbed along Seto making his limbs feel suddenly weak. Before he had even registered what was happening the brunette once again found himself pinned on his back and staring into the darkened eyes of his brother. There was a look on his face that clearly said, 'My turn now'. Down went his brother's head and he could only concentrate on the feelings being created by the touch of heated breath and caressing hands, he was aware slightly of the fact that he was loosing his shirt and belt but unable to react. 

When the almost unbearable restraint he felt was holding his body back felt ready to fail the warm touches and wet kisses stopped. He looked down with a questioning look to see Mokuba's head hovering over his naked arousal, his brother had obviously managed to remove his pants without resistance. To see his younger sibling gaze at him with such desire in his eyes sent a tremor throughout his whole body but it was his next words that almost set him alight.

"Play time's over big brother…" Seto gasped as he realised Mokuba's intent, down went the raven hair and he felt warm pants of air caressing his organ. 

SUMMARY: Seto had another dream like the first only for the events to go much further than the last time. He found to his horror that he could not control his body and even though he didn't want the dream to continue, he found to his disgust that his body was actually enjoying the experience. Just as Mokuba was about to take him into his mouth…

=^=

__

I used to have a handle on life, but it broke.

=^=

Seto awoke suddenly amongst tangled sheets and looked down disgusted at the position his hands were in, there was no feeling strong enough to cover the sight of his arousal. Revulsion maybe? 

The dream had progressed further this time. He was glad that he had awoken suddenly for he knew not what he would have done when Mokuba had taken him in. He shuddered slightly before tearing the remaining duvet from his body and leaping from the bed, stalking swiftly over to the dirty laundry basket he threw in the sheets as though they were diseased. Grabbing a nearby towel from a rack on the wall he could only hope a cold shower would restore his previously calm state of mind and punish his wandering thoughts, and hands. 

=^=

__

National Schizophrenic Society Meeting: Anybody who's everybody will be there!

=^=

Mokuba heard the sound of cascading water for the fourth time today. It had become a sort of ritual for his brother he thought, having three to four showers per day. He would have a nightmare which he refused to talk about and run into the bathroom for a shower, it was beginning to worry the younger brother. Another source of anxiety for the young Kaiba was Seto's lack of enthusiasm when discussing him regaining his job as head of the Kaiba Corporation. He would simply grunt and look tired whenever the subject was raised, it appeared to Mokuba that Seto was simply reluctant to resume the task that almost destroyed him. He was still the head by name but rapidly loosing the title through lack of attention to the company. Mokuba had sent a memo out on Seto's behalf saying he was going on vacation and then he delegated all of his brother's jobs, of which there was a large number, to other members of staff. Vacations last only for so long before the excuse is no longer valid, Seto needed to have his ambition restored before his leadership came into question. 

The only way to bring back his brother's lust for life was to appeal to the side of him that loved to achieve without fail, challenge him to something in which he refused to finish without success. The company was out of the question. Maybe I could challenge him to a game of chess? No, that's no good. He could beat me with his eyes closed. Duel Monsters? Another stupid idea, I can't play to save my life. Besides the only person who musters up enough ambition in Seto when he duels is Yugi and I'm sure Seto wouldn't agree to have a match up with his rival now…But what if he doesn't know?

=^=

Seto practically crawled from the bathroom for the second time that day, he felt unclean still and his skin was rubbed red raw from the vigorous treatment he had given it. Every night without fail now the dreams came. Sometimes Mokuba was in control, sometimes him. They still ended with the same result. 

He needed to escape from the bedroom, the atmosphere between the four walls was choking him. It was the scene of the nightmares in which he and his brother had the starring roles. Chucking on random clothes he practically ran from the room in an effort to find something that would occupy his mind and evict the memories of the dreams. He paused before walking swiftly back into the room for a silver briefcase and walking just as swiftly out of the area again. There was a Duel Monsters tournament coming up, might help to sift through his deck and plan better strategies for annihilating opponents. Maybe it could keep his mind from dwelling on the experiences he would love to forget, and stop.

It was escaping from the room that allowed him to discover the two people he couldn't bring himself to like standing in the doorway being greeted by his traitorous young brother. The spikey haired teen shook off the large black umbrella in held, Seto hadn't even noticed the large raindrops that pummelled everything that they came into contact with. Wheeler, the limpet that stuck to Yugi everywhere he went, was currently sharing a 'joke' with Mokuba but Yugi paid no attention to him. All of the rivals' attention was on each other as they made eye contact, the leather-clad teen gave a small smile of greeting that didn't quite reach his eyes and Seto nodded slightly in response. Kaiba was too pre-occupied to notice Yugi's lack of friendliness, if he had noticed he probably wouldn't have cared anyway, it just meant the teen had finally given up trying to become friends with the CEO. Slowly the brunette descended the stairs until he stood directly behind his younger brother whilst maintaining eye contact with Yugi until the last moment when he looked at Mokuba's guilty gaze. 

"Er…I invited them over big brother." A cheery grin with guilty blue eyes looked at him. He simply stared back until he turned around with indifference to walk off,

"You can invite over whomever you like Mokuba, I cannot choose your friends." _No matter how much I can't stand them…_

"Kaiba I want to speak to you!" The CEO halted his progress in the middle of the foyer, it was a plea not an order, yet why did it sound like one? He turned to stare coldly at the King of Games, 

"And why would I want to speak to you Yugi?" the teen frowned at his frosty tone but still made to reply civilly. It was not to be however as Joey Wheeler opened his massive mouth to make a snide remark.

"I's dunno why yous bother Yug, the guy obviously needs surgery ta remove da giant hunk o' wood from his ass before he can even act nicely." The blonde glared at Seto and even noticed the slight wince the other made before an arctic gaze settled on his features. Yugi glanced at his friend in annoyance, how he could even think of saying such a thing whilst practising the art himself baffled the Millennium Item holder. 

"If you ask me Joey I think you need to learn some manners yourself." Wheeler looked shocked by his friend's softly spoken comment. "Mokuba can you keep Joey company while I speak to your brother a moment?" 

The young boy nodded while Joey simply stood with his mouth opening and closing like a fish before the Kaiba dragged him out of the hallway. Turning his violet eyes back to the CEO he immediately felt concern for his rival even though he was eyeing him with contempt, probably because he brought Joey here. 

"Listen I'm sorry about Joey…he doesn't seem to see that you're not well and doesn't need his insults thrown at you. I apologise, he just tagged along." Still the Kaiba brother said nothing and Yugi frowned.

"I'm sure that's not what you came here to speak to me about." The shorter teen looked surprised. "There's something else I'm sure?" Ignoring Seto's cold tone he nodded.

"However if I had known you were this ill I would not have listened to Mokuba's request for me to come here." The CEO looked sceptical.

"What do you mean 'this ill'? I'm perfectly fine and the sooner you tell me what you wanted to say the better I will feel with you gone." Yugi again looked at his rival with surprise.

"Can you not see how ill you look?! Your clothes are hanging off your body! A belt is holding up your trousers and they're still falling down! Your cheekbones are so pronounced it looks like they are going to break through your skin! You look terrible Kaiba!" The only response was a grim smile.

"Don't feel you have to hold back or anything Muto. I don't need to be coddled." 

Seto opened the door to a nearby room and gestured Yugi towards the interior, the duellist searched sapphire eyes for any hint of worry about his condition but found none. 

"What has gotten into you Kaiba?" The CEO flinched. "This isn't a game you know, Mokuba is seriously worried about you and now I can see why." 

"I know this isn't a game Yugi! You think I like being like this?!" The door to the room was slammed shut as Seto raged. "Do you think I like having those dreams every night?! The dreams that prevent me from being normal?!" Yugi looked sadly at his rival and felt concern over the CEO's state of mind. 

_He wasn't to know by saying that comment he would remind me of the dreams, 'what has gotten into you Kaiba?'. Oh if only he knew how the dreams have progressed, damn if he knew about them in the first place he'd be disgusted. If he knew exactly what went through my sleeping mind at night he'd make it his life's mission to avoid me like the plague, duelling me would no longer be an honour now would it Yugi? Why can't they stop?!_

Yugi watched as the brunette's face went blank, it reminded him of the descriptions the gang gave him of when he was conversing with the spirit of the puzzle. One minute Seto was full of emotion and the next…nothing. What should he do? Do nothing and wait for Kaiba to come back to the real world or try and get him to talk? 

// Yugi what is the matter with Kaiba? // The spikey haired teen studied the CEO again.

/ I'm not sure Yami. I know it's probably a stupid idea but I'm going to see if I can help him, he'll probably throw it back in my face but I feel I need to try. / 

// Very well Yugi. You are a kind-hearted soul and I would expect nothing less of you. // Yugi smiled as he gained the spirit's acceptance, his approval meant more to Yugi than the ancient Pharaoh would ever know. 

Gently he guided Seto down onto a nearby chair and pulled another one up to face the one in which Kaiba sat, placing himself on the recently moved piece of furniture he wondered how to go about his task. After racking his brains for a few moments he came to the conclusion that he had no idea, ask him about it maybe?

"Seto?…" A spark of recognition leapt into the sapphire eyes. "Do you want to talk about it? About the dreams? I might be able to help…" Kaiba snorted and spoke as though he wasn't aware it was Yugi he was speaking to. 

"No one can help me with the dreams, they haunt my sleep every night, torture me. I don't want them yet still they come. I've never looked at my brother in that way, I feel…repulsed by my very existence for even having the sort of mind that would create these horrible images." 

Yugi's mouth twisted in horror but he quickly hid it behind a shaking hand, Kaiba was dreaming of himself and Mokuba in a way that was more than just brotherly affection. It was very obvious to the teen that Seto was not proud of the fact, it was also painfully obvious by his appearance that the dreams were affecting him badly. He really did not want to have them and it appeared to be threatening his sanity.

"It all started with Mokuba kissing me you know…just a kiss. I didn't want it naturally but I couldn't control my body in the dreams, always I responded in the exact opposite way I wanted to. I was hoping they would stop but they kept on going, every night for two weeks now." He snorted in painful humour. "Mokuba took my virginity three nights ago." 

=^=

__

It is much more comfortable to be mad and know it, than to be sane and have doubts. 

=^=

Yugi gasped loudly and Seto awoke from his trance like state, silently the Kaiba glared at the shocked duellist willing him to make his comments of disgust and leave. He simply couldn't believe that Yugi somehow got him to talk all about the experiences in the first place, the event that happened three nights ago was certainly not on his list of things to tell people. Especially Yugi, now he would tell that blabbermouth Wheeler and it would be all over Japan by the end of the week. 

Yugi stared at Seto in shock and horror, he simply did not know how to react. Impulsively he gathered the CEO into a comforting hug and wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or not as the taller teen broke down into tears in his arms. Seto didn't care who arms he was crying in, all that mattered was there was no disgusted outburst and attempts to run from the room as fast as humanly possible, he felt strangely relieved to have told someone. Even if that person was Yugi. 

/ And to think I came here to talk about the threat posed to me and Kaiba himself from the people seeking to destroy all connected with the ancient past. /

// Yes it is a rather startling development…I never thought I would see Kaiba in this state. You are very shocked are you not aibou? //

/ Shocked is an understatement Yami. Dreams about incest? It might have been a common occurrence in ancient Egypt but it's frowned on in this day and age. / 

Absently Yugi rubbed his hand up and down Seto's back and the CEO wrapped his arms around his rival seeking more comfort. He knew not how long he sat there holding the broken brunette, but it was long enough for Mokuba to come in and see his brother in tears. Silently Yugi waved him away saying he would explain later, he also asked if he could tell Joey to go home as he thought the 'business' would take a while. How he would explain any of this to Mokuba or Joey later simply refused to present itself in Yugi's mind, he wouldn't be able to explain what truly tears at Kaiba without betraying him, the situation was impossible. Mokuba came in several times later only to see his brother still in various strengths of sobbing, Yugi didn't know how long he would be able to keep the young boy away long enough to calm Seto down. Every time the worried Kaiba came into the room he set off a new wave of tears just as powerful as the first breakdown. He echoed the spirit's feelings when he thought he'd never see the proud Kaiba Corporation owner reduced to scalding tears and a desperate need to hold onto a friendly body, it simply didn't compute. But then he supposed, everyone needed someone at some point in their lives. Seto definitely needed someone now and ironically he couldn't even turn to his own brother for help.

He waited until the body racking sobs trickled down into sniffles before he risked speaking again.

"Seto I'm going to get something for you to eat," The watery sapphire eyes turned rebellious. "Now before you even think of arguing, don't. It'll save a lot of hassle, I won't have to get Yami to knock you out or something." Yugi gave a small smile as Kaiba's face took on the expression of puzzlement. "I'll be back in a few minutes okay, just, when I get back don't put the walls up again. Please." With these parting words he walked to the door, with one last glance at the sorrowful looking Kaiba he opened the door and shut it softly behind him. 

=^=

__

Some mornings it's just not worth chewing through the leather straps.

=^=

_How in the name of hell did this happen?! I just told Yugi Muto my biggest secret! Please if there is a God let him keep this information to himself, please…I suppose I should be grateful he didn't run out the door in disgust after slinging a few choice words in my direction. I probably would've done that if I had been in his position. Why am I listening to him? And why am I breaking down like this in front of him? _

I guess I just don't care anymore. I care only about stopping the dreams, stopping the torment. I need to prevent them from tormenting my nights and making me turn into a sobbing idiot in front of Yugi. And who the heck is Yami?!

=^=

Yugi turned the corner and found exactly who he expected to be lingering around the hallway.

"Hello Mokuba." He grinned at the young boy to reassure him but it looked as though he was not convinced that his brother was just crying over nothing. "Erm, listen. I need to get Seto something to eat, do you think you could show me where to get something?" The younger Kaiba gave Yugi a look so similar to Seto's that it unnerved the Game King before leading him to the kitchen. Yugi knew the boy was expecting him to explain, the only problem was he had no answers to give. Not yet anyway. And so he would take Kaiba some food and try to sort out the mess he had gotten himself into, this was certainly not what he thought he would be doing this morning. 

Still trying to reassure Mokuba that his brother was fine Yugi walked back into the room that housed the older Kaiba, placing the plate down onto Seto's lap he sat in his seat again. Then they began to talk. 

=^=

__

Allow me to introduce myselves.

=^=

There was a headline soon after in the local newspapers and even some further abroad, 'KAIBA CORP. TAKEN OVER BY YOUNGEST BROTHER, OLDER BROTHER NOT FIT FOR LEADING.' And various similar interpretations. Apparently a member of staff in the Kaiba mansion had let it known, for a large sum of course, that Seto Kaiba was currently undergoing a course of psychiatric drugs for an unknown mental disorder. Schizophrenia was suspected, along with Multiple Personality Disorder and every other condition in the big book of mental disorders…

Strangely though his rival was greatly responsible for his recovery, later Seto was to be quoted as saying 'Without Yugi Muto my brother would still be worried half to death and I would no longer be in control of Kaiba Corp. He helped me through the worst time when everyone else would've run. Me and my brother owe him a debt of gratitude I can never repay.' 

It is strange how fate throws people together is it not? Greatest of rivals become greatest of friends and the rich become dependant on the poor. Kaiba is still not completely cured from his illness and his road to recovery was far from rosy, he is still dependent on the psychiatric drugs and fell out with his brother several times but they proved blood is thicker than water. 

Kaiba rises and Kaiba falls only to rise again stronger than ever. Every person has strong reserves of will to draw on at these times, and during times less shocking. And everyone has someone, this was Seto Kaiba's story.

=^= 

Fin 

=^=

So what do ya think? Is it okay? I'm really not sure you see ^ ~ ^ 

Read and review eh? ^_^ 

I will not accept flames about the pairing! Shouldn't have bloody read it if you really don't like the pairing. 

Now this is finished I can work on the rest of my stuff again! Cheers!


End file.
